And Whisper of Desire - The Aftermath...
by Wolverana
Summary: Being a complete dork, I uploaded this twice, but yeah. Since you guys seemed to like my first Whisper, here's the beginning of the aftermath. Scott, Logan and Remy are driving. Logan's laden with guilt and he's glad Scott doesn't have a clue what he did.


Note: I don't own X-men, and I live in Poverty, so leave me alone!

Since yeh guys seemed to like my Whisper of Desire so much, I've decided to write another chapter to it. Enjoy.

****

A Whisper of Desire: Part II

It was Scott's turn to drive, the head lights of the small, black Jetta reaching forth in the dark to the vast expanse of road ahead. Logan sat next to him, his face like stone, his eyes like ice, and his mind racing like white water. The scent of Jean radiated off of the younger man strongly, for Scott had been away for a long time, and upon his return, he wanted to make up for it to Jean. Logan's own scent had faded quickly from the woman, for he had avoided her like a plague afterwards, as she avoided him. Logan was secretly glad for this, for if the younger man beside him had Logan's keen senses, hell would break loose. 

Yet Logan's stomach fluttered and his heart lurched every time he caught her scent, every time he saw her, or heard her voice. Jean herself would seem momentarily lost whenever they were in the room together, her breath quickening, her eyes becoming unfocused as though she were in deep thought, and Logan could catch the scent of desire in the air, no less than the own desire he felt for her. But they both knew.

Scott brought Logan's attention back to the present, clearing his throat and glancing over at him for a second. 

"How much farther do we have to go?" the younger man spoke softly, as though he were trying to keep something out of his voice. _Dead Eye can't know, _Logan thought, _S not like he can read minds_

"Until yeh see the sign that says Garnier Park'," Logan muttered, trying not to meet Scott's shaded eyes. 

"I'm aware of that," Scott replied, "I was hoping you would give me an answer that had to do with minutes, seconds, hours" his voice trailed off. He knew it would be no point to reason with Logan, the man thought he was always right.

Logan made no reply, thinking that keeping his mouth shut around Scott for as long as he could would be his best bet. He and Jean had been together only a week ago, and it seemed like an eternity. He spent every night of that painful week awake most of the night, his whole body burning with desire for her. Scott had come home the morning Jean awoke in Logan's bed and quietly made her way to her own. Logan found it hard to look the younger man in the eye, let alone speak to him, yet somehow he had pulled it off, survived the week without anyone knowing. 

At least he hoped no one knew

They were in deep woods now, the coniferous forest making a winding and uneven road to travel, yet Scott navigated it well enough. The two men managed a few moments of silence before the younger spoke up.

"So," Scott's voice connivingly quite. "How did you think Jean's birthday went? I'm sorry I missed it." 

Logan almost lurched forward in his seat, and he could feel the sweat trickle down his spine. Never before had he been, or even thought of being intimidated by the younger, scrawnier man beside him, but now Scott put him on edge. Clearing his thought and taking a deep breath, Logan ventured to reply. 

"'was alright, I guess. Dinner was different." He looked over at Scott from the corner of his eye, but the younger man kept his eyes on the road. 

"I'll bet," Scott gave an obnoxious laugh. "I was never a fan of Chow Mein myself." 

"Never said I wasn't a fan," Logan relied, his voice low. "Just said it was different."

"Well," Scott replied after a few moments of silence, trying to change the subject. "I've gotta thank you for those cruise tickets you gave her Logan. She and I could really use a break. Some time alone, you know?"

_Oh, I know. And Time for me to clear my head, cuz you know, I fucked your wife_Logan shook his head of the thought, glad he didn't say it out loud. Instead, he replied with, "You guys have been working pretty hard, you deserve it."

Scott shot Logan a glance of disbelief. "Never though I'd hear that coming out of your mouth," he said with a laugh. Logan smirked, but inside he felt sick. _Never thought I'd violate your marriage, either. Could've at least waited til you were dead! _

From the back seat of the small car, someone stirred, and poking his auburn-hair head up, Remy looked sleepily at the two men in front. 

"Remy's got a headache and you two laughing and joking up der don't make it any better." 

"Sorry Gumbo," Logan replied in a gruff voice. "We'll try to keep it down. Go back to sleep." With a nod, the Cajun lay back down in the back seat of the Jetta, and after a few moments, soft snores filled the car. Scott's fingers drummed the steering wheel, and Logan could tell he was brewing another question for him

"Jean seemed kind of upset when I got back. Did she drink too much that night or something?" Scott's voice collided against Logan's head. Holding his tongue, Logan thought of possible responses. _Well, you see, DeadEye, I sort of wrote your wife the only poem I've ever written in my entire life, and rest assured, it will be my last_ Logan cleared his throat, _and I made her cry. She came to my room that night, practically begging me to bang her... _He glanced over at the younger man, sweat forming on his brow. He was glad that it was too dark to see him. _ And boy, did I want to bang her. _He could smell his own anxiety, and it made him sick. _So I did. And it was great. Except now I'm laden with all this guilt, and I wish I never did it_

"Yeah, she probably just had a hangover. I'm sure she was fine." 

"I thought so," Scott replied, glancing over at Logan again, "But you never know, maybe she got herself into a rut with one of you guys, I don't know." Logan swallowed. _Define RUT._

"She was probably just a little upset you weren't there, that's all," he replied. _ And probably just a little more upset that she couldn't wait until you were dead to seek comfort from me. _ Yet he knew that wasn't true, begged himself to believe that it wasn't. Yet a part of him refused to deny what happened, part of him knew that things between Scott and Jean were not going so well anymore. He had watched the two together before and after Scott went away, and Scott seemed to have lost the look of adoration in his eyes, and Jean no longer looked at him with the shy look of love in her eyes. They seemed to merely except one another as their spouse, and leave it at that. _But that doesn't justify what you did, does it? _

He could still feel the softness of her skin upon him, the feel of her lips against his, how he felt inside of her, draining his emotion into her, yet realizing he would never rid of his feeling for her. In the silence of the car cabin, save for Remy's soft snores, Logan could almost hear her crying out his name in their throws of passion, gripping him tightly to her with her legs, her fingernails biting into the flesh on his back as he drove madly into her. Yet in his thoughts lingered the face of Scott, his young face looking hurt and betrayed as he helplessly watched the two tangled in their lovemaking. 

Shaking his head clear, Logan was able to hear that Scott was again speaking to him. 

"Sorry, what?" he tried to make his voice sound neutral, but he himself could hear the tremor in it. _Suck it up Logan, this ain't your style. You're not gonna let Dick Head here make you shake. _But Logan knew it wasn't Scott that was making him queasy. It was what Logan did not Scott's marriage. 

"Did she talk to you or anything about that night. I was thinking maybe I forgot to do something, or say something. I mean, I remember calling her that day to wish her happy birthday, and I told her I loved her, and I would be back in the morning. And I was back in the morning. I just don't get it. It was as though we weren't married that morning, a though we just shared a room and that was it. I almost thought she was going to make me sleep on the couch, or on the floor"

"I didn't think it was that bad," Logan replied quietly, not looking at the other man. He looked back at Remy to see if he was awake, but he wasn't, so he continued to stare straight ahead. 

"That's the thing! Why shouldn't it be alright! It's not like she's cheating on me or anything." _JESUS! Where's he get that from! He must know!_

"What are you talking about?" Logan snapped. "You know she would never do a think like that!" 

"I know, I just said"  


"I know what you just said, and I'm telling you that ain't it!" he was angry, though he was not sure why. Perhaps because Scott hit the nail on the head, and drove it right home. But he could never tell the younger man that. As much as they didn't get along, and as much as Logan wanted to rub it in Scott's face that he got the girl, not when it was Scott's wife!

"You're right, I'm sorry." 

__

Don't be sorry, Dick Head. Maybe one day, when you find out what happened, you can forgive me, but don't be sorry. Logan rested his head on his fist, and continued to look out the window. 

Yet something nagged at the back of his mind, something pulled him like metal to a magnet. 

Concentrating hard, he could hear Charles Xavier's voice scraping at his brain, calling attention to itself.

__

He already knows Logan


End file.
